


the rescue, or, a benefit of marriage

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let," Cas says, "my husband go." He sounds about two seconds from smiting someone. Then again, he probably is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rescue, or, a benefit of marriage

"Let," Cas says, "my husband go." He sounds about two seconds from smiting someone. Then again, he probably is.

Dean shifts in the chair he's currently tied to - seriously, it's like they think people haven't been tying him up since he was seventeen - and tries not to think about his bad knee, or that Cas is wearing a t-shirt and jeans in a barely-heated otherwise-abandoned warehouse in a Minnesota winter. Cas's skin is literally steaming.

"Your husband," says Monster #5.

"Yes." Cas takes a few steps forward. "He missed picking our daughter up from school."

Monster #2 snorts, because he hasn't noticed that Cas teleported in and isn't dressed for the weather.

"Sorry 'bout that," Dean says, past the soreness in his jaw and a seriously bloody nose. "Tied up."

"I noticed." Cas gives him a look and the ropes loosen enough that Dean is definitely going to get free now. He also seems to have stopped bleeding, but that might be natural clotting.

"Wait," Monster #4, who is apparently the brains of the operation, says, "How'd you get here?"

Cas ignores him. There's something really wonderful and a total relief about having your husband burn out the guys who beat you up, sort of a fainting-buxom-damsel kind of thing that Dean probably shouldn't be okay with feeling, but is anyway, because Cas being all righteous warrior of the Lord is definitely a good thing to watch.

He manages to wrangle himself out of the ropes with enough time to get Monster #2, just to sort of salvage his pride, right before Cas drags him in for a bone-mending and bruise-healing hug.

"Hey there," he manages, patting Cas on the back.

"I worried," Cas says quietly, "and so did Mary."

"I know." It doesn't really get easier, trying to raise her normally with everything from their pasts at their backs. "Sorry for missing the pick-up."

"And dinner," Cas adds, but Dean can feel his smile.

"And dinner," Dean agrees. "C'mon, let's go."

Cas huffs a breath against Dean's skin, like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't. He just opens his wings and brings them home.


End file.
